Pinky Swear
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Songfic: It's Death The Kid's 18th birthday and his girlfriend decides to give him something he doesn't have. He already has her heart so she gives him her body. Lemon KidxMaka


**KID POV:**

**onight, I will devote myself to you My heart, my soul and my whole body too This offer is made especially for you I'm not bluffing neither is this Some kind of flattery**

I smiled to myself, grabbing my house key out of my pocket. Today is my 18th birthday. Everyone threw me a huge party. It was a lot of fun.

I have so many great friends! I was sad because my girlfriend left before I got to see her... She's so beautiful, symmetrical, kind, smart, and just flat-out amazing...

I shook my thoughts of Maka out of my head as I opened the door and slipped the key back in my pocket. I went up stairs to go to my bedroom. I stepped in and saw a gigantic box. It was wrapped in black wrapping paper and had a large red-lace bow on top. I saw a tag that read:

To: Kid Love: Maka Have fun~!

I smiled and chuckled. Looks like she went all out on getting me a gift agian...

I started to unwrap it and removed the bow. I started to open it then-BAM!

"Suprise!" I heard Maka's voice yell. I jumped, startled. I saw Maka pop up, "Happy Birthday!"

I felt all the blood rush to my face when I saw what she was wearing... She had a black lace bra and thong on with a white see-through robe. I looked away not wanting to look like a pervert.

"K-kid? You don't... like it? I thought you would... wow, I'm sorr-"

"Uh, Don't Be! I-I do like it!" I quickly cut her off. I looked back up at her, feeling a small amount of blood drip out of my nose. She smiled and stepped out of the box and grabbed my hands.

"Kid... My heart and soul are already your's," she started to remove the robe, "So, I thought for your birthday... I would give you my whole body too."

"Maka you don't ha-"

"No Kid. I want you to do anything you want to me, ok?" She said looking me in the eyes. I kissed her forehead gently.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "I don't think I will be able to control myself, Maka..."

"I know. Just let loose... like I said, you can do whatever you want to me." She said, starting to unbotton my shirt. I helped her get it off. I kicked my shoes of and picked her up and laid her down on the bed gentley. I got on top of her. I kissed her on the lips and she put her hands on my face, pulling my closer to her. I licked the bottom of her lip and she opened her mouth willingly.

**I've fallen deeply for you So deeply that I feel when I look in your eyes I hate everything I see I want you to only look at me**

Her tongue danced with mine eagerly. Her knee rubbed agianst my crotch making me grip the sheets, sustaining a moan.

"You don't know what you do to me..." I whispered in her ear. I heard her giggle slightly continuing to rub agianst me. I felt my pants grow tighter and tighter. I started to kiss her neck and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her skin is so soft...

She pushed me off a little. She undid her bra and took in off. I looked away because I knew I was blushing very hard. In the corner of my eye, I saw her slip her thong off too. She laid back down and grabbed my hand. She placed my hand on her right breast. My eyes widened to feel how soft it was...

I lent down and licked her left nipple which made her shiver and let out a little gasp. I continued to kiss and suck on her left breast while continuing to massage the other one. I bit down softly making her moan. I continued with Maka getting louder and louder. I felt her nails scratch at my back and saw her bitting her lip very hard.

I felt something warm touch my crotch. I relized that Maka was undoing my belt buckle. I sat up and helped her with it. Now something I really didn't expect... She pushed me down so she was on top of me, "It's your birthday. You're the one who should be pleasured."

She bent down and undid the botton to my pants. Maka bit down on the zipper and unzipped my pants (which I thought was the hottest thing I've seen in my life). She pulled them off and threw them on the ground. She smiled up at me and removed my boxers as well. I

**I can hear the words my heart is whispering It's a dirty noise. Sounds just like it's cracking I really don't mind where my ex-lover went I just want to know if we're going Somewhere with this**

I squeezed my eyes shut, embarrased for her to see me fully naked and... very hard. I felt Maka cup my face in her hand. She whispered in my ear, "Wow Kid, you're so big."

I gulped, feeling her hot breath on my neck. She bent down agian and grabbed me. She started to stroke me getting a moan out of me. She gripped on to me tighter, moving her hand up and down. I felt her let go. She replaced her hands with her tongue. I threw my head back in pleasure, "Oh god Maka..."

I don't know how much time passed, everything was hazy. I felt her deep throat me and I moaned very loudly. I groaned when I felt her stop agian. I looked up at her. She had a small package in her hands. She ripped the top of it off with her teeth and took something out. I realized it was a condom. My eyes widened, "Maka, are you sur-"

"Absolutely," She said, slipping it on me. I sat back up. Maka laid back down, spredding her legs open for me. I blushed a bright red. I kissed her cheek and positioned myself. She squeezed my hand reasurringly, letting me know that she was ready.

**Hurry and satisfy me please With your body and your soul deep inside of me I really can't get enough Come now! Make it hotter. Give me more.**

"Common' Kid, just get inside me already! I really want you!" She complained. I nodded and pushed myself inside of her. I saw some tears in her eyes because this was her first time, and mine aswell.

I noticed how tight and wet she was. The feeling of being inside her was incredible...

She started to moan louder and louder, pain turning into pleasure. I was moan just as much as her, if not even more. We both finally came at the same time. I collapsed on to the bed, next to her. We just looked in to eachother's eyes for a moment.

**This is all seems just like a small, tiny show This dusty romance from deep within my heart If you can't see that what I feel is truly real,**  
**Right now let me show you the truth the proof of my love**

"I love you Kid." She said. I smiled and pulled her to my chest.

"I love you too, Maka."

**I swear I'll only be with you I do not have a fear of losing hair or nails As long as it's just us two So please love me for eternity. Don't let go.**

We both got dressed, still tired out from what previously happened. Before she left she hugged me agian, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," I said. She put something in to my pocket and swatted my hand away when I tried to see what it was.

"I promise to always love you..." She said. I held out my pinky.

"Pinky swear?" I chuckled. She giggled and hooked her pinky against mine.

"Pinky swear." She let go and I followed her down stairs to see her leave. Liz and Patty were playing a card apparently and looked up when they heard the door close.

"Hey, where have you been all night?" Liz asked.

"Maka and I were just chatting for a while. She got my a great present." I smiled. Liz raised an eyebrow. She snatched something out of my pocket.

"Looks like she left you a souvenir," Liz said holding up what was in my pocket. It was Maka's black lace thong. I blushed. I snatched it back.

"W-we didn't do anything..." I stuttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Lier. Either you guys just fucked or you're a crossdresser." She said refering to the thong. Patty rolled on the ground laughing. I ran back up to my room.

* * *

A/N: hehehe...

Song: Yubikiri (Pinky swear)

By: Miku Hatsune (English cover by Kran)


End file.
